


Tricks and Treats

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,329 one shot 2k3<br/>Rated: R turtlecest OT4<br/>Summary: Happy Halloween! Mikey knows how to make his favorite holiday last for as long as possible. And it isn't by lingering over his candy stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

            The hockey puck had just dropped and Raph was leaning forward on the couch, waiting to see who would control it, when a bright orange plastic bucket was thrust into his face.

            Leaning to the side to see around it, Raph barked, “Damn it Mikey, get out of the way!”

            “Take one,” Mikey said, shifting the bucket so as not to block his brother’s view.

            “What?” Raph asked, his eyes glued to the television array as he watched his beloved New York Rangers.

            “Candy.  Help yourself to a piece,” Mikey offered.

            Eyes narrowed, Raph glanced up at his brother.  “What’d you do, spit on them?” he asked suspiciously.

            “No!” Mikey exclaimed.  “I would never do that to candy.”

            “You’d never offer to give up any of your precious Halloween stash either,” Raph said.  “Bug off.”

            “I made a Halloween resolution not to hog my candy,” Mikey told him.  “I’ve decided to give away one piece a day, but only one piece.”

            “Ya’ make resolutions for the New Year,” Raph said, rolling his eyes, “not Halloween.”

            “I can make one whenever I want to.  Take one,” Mikey said stubbornly.

            Knowing that Mikey would not leave until Raph humored him, Raph dipped into the bucket gingerly, half expecting to grasp a plastic bug.  Feeling nothing but candy wrappers, he delved into the center of the bucket and randomly selected a piece of chocolate.

            Holding it up for Mikey to see, Raph said, “There, ya’ happy now?  I ain’t gonna eat it until later ‘cause chocolate and beer don’t mix, so don’t bother standing there waiting for me to chow down.”

            “That’s okay, I’m good,” Mikey said with a smile before turning and trotting off.

            Raph watched him go until the cheering crowd on TV pulled his attention back to the game.  Tossing the candy on the table next to his beer can, Raph decided he’d dispose of it deep inside the garbage bin later.  There was no way in hell he was going to eat that candy.

            Propped up comfortably against pillows, Leo was lying on his bed reading his favorite book when a shadow fell across the pages.

            “Take one,” Mikey said.

            Closing the book on one finger in order to keep his place, Leo looked up at Mikey.  His youngest brother was standing next to the bed, holding his large round Halloween bucket before him in two hands.

            “Pardon me?” Leo asked.

            “Candy, dude,” Mikey responded.  “Take a piece.  I’ve decided to share the wealth.”

            “That’s very magnanimous of you,” Leo murmured, his eyes fixed on Mikey’s face as he searched for clues to whatever prank his brother was attempting to play on him.

            “No really,” Mikey said.  “Every year I scarf it all down in one sitting and make myself sick.  This year I decided that if I give you guys each one piece a day, then I’ll keep myself from being a glutton.”

            Leo sat up straighter and looked into the bucket.  It appeared to be full of candy and nothing else.

            “I don’t have that much of a sweet tooth,” Leo said, trying to diplomatically avoid Mikey’s ploy.

            “Then take a piece of hard candy,” Mikey said encouragingly.  “Those aren’t my favorites anyway.”

            “Michelangelo, what exactly are you up to?” Leo asked, finally deciding on the direct approach.

            The hurt look on Mikey’s face seemed genuine.  “Look bro’, I know this is out of the ordinary for me, but cut me some slack would you?  I’m just trying to be more mature and you guys are nothing but suspicious.  That’s not very helpful.”

            “I’m sorry,” Leo apologized.  He didn’t have to eat the candy to appease his brother, he only had to take a piece.

            Just as Raph had done, Leo rifled around in the center, figuring that Mikey’s prank pieces would no doubt be on the top layer.  Choosing something that felt solid, Leo came up with a butterscotch disk, tightly wrapped in cellophane.

            “Thank you Mikey,” Leo said politely.

            “You’re welcome,” Mikey replied, flashing his brother a bright smile before exiting the room.

            Taking a last glance at the candy, Leo opened the drawer in his bedside table and deposited the sweet treat inside before returning to his book.

            There was one final screw holding the housing in place on the space heater that Don was attempting to repair.  Afraid that if he used too much force trying to loosen it that he’d only succeed in stripping it completely, Don reached for the spray lubricant.

            His hand hit an immovable obstacle instead and he looked up to find Mikey standing next to his work table.  Propped in both hands was the orange bucket that he normally carried while going door to door on Halloween.

            “You’re in my way,” Don said.  “I’d like to finish this tonight so no, I haven’t time to work on anything for you.”

            Rather than responding with his usual entreaties designed to convince Donatello that Mikey’s needs were far greater that whatever the genius happened to be working on, Mikey simply said, “Take one.”

            “Mikey, please,” Don said, pushing the bucket and Mikey aside so that he could grab the lubricant can.

            “I’m offering you a piece of candy, Don,” Mikey said patiently.

            “Yes I got that,” Don said as he carefully applied a layer of lubricant to the errant screw.  “Why exactly would I accept such a deal?”

            “Because it’s being offered in a spirit of sharing,” Mikey said in his most righteous fashion.

            Don glanced at him, the expression of disbelief clear on his face.  “If I remember correctly, you told us that if we didn’t care to go trick or treating with you, that you were not going to give us any of your candy.”

            “I changed my mind,” Mikey said.  “Turtle’s got a right to do that, doesn’t he?”

            “Yes you do,” Don agreed.  “And I have a right not to fall for one of your gags.  I know you were mad at us for not going with you, but we are all too old for Halloween, even if it does mean free candy.”

            “It’s not a gag,” Mikey said.  “Raph and Leo have already accepted my peace offering.  I’m trying to apologize for being irritated that you guys chose to stay home.  Come on, take a piece and say you forgive me.”

            “Fine,” Don said, giving in because he wanted to get back to work.  Plunging his hand into the center of the bucket, Don grabbed the first thing his fingers touched.  Bringing it up, he displayed a small bag of candy corn.

            “Hey, they have orange masks!” Mikey yelped ecstatically, beaming at his brother as though Don had just pulled off a great trick.

            “They look just like you,” Don said, grinning at Mikey’s enthusiasm.  “Thank you, Mikey.”

            “Welcome,” Mikey said as he backed out of the lab.

            Don set the candy on the shelf behind him and promptly forgot about it.

            Sure that Mikey’s benevolence had run its course with that first pass, the brothers were surprised when the next evening the youngest once more made the rounds with his bucket of candy.

            Overly familiar with Mikey’s practical jokes, having taken the brunt of most of them, Raph was even more wary the second time his brother passed the bucket to him.  But Raph was busy repairing the cloth practice dummy and didn’t feel like going through a protracted discussion about hurting Mikey’s feelings, so he accepted the candy, again choosing a piece from the middle of the bucket.

            Leo’s stare as Mikey held the bucket out to him was so intense it seemed as though he was trying to see straight into his brother’s brain.  Since he wasn’t actually capable of doing that, Leo once more tactfully chose from the center of the bucket.

            After spending a couple of minutes trying to discern what Michelangelo was up to, Don shook his head and groped around in the bucket for a second piece of unwanted candy.  He was carefully scrutinizing the wrapper when Mikey left him, whistling as he disappeared around a corner.

            Another four evenings passed, each ending in the same manner with Mikey going from brother to brother with his candy bucket.  By the end of the week their suspicions had subsided to the point where they would take a piece of candy without question, though none of the brothers had yet to attempt eating any of it.

            As with every outing Mikey made with his sweet offerings, the youngest approached his siblings individually.  When his gift was accepted, Mikey would leave them with the same pleased expression on his face.

            None of the three older turtles had discussed Mikey’s odd new behavior, mostly because they forgot about it as soon as the candy was handed out.  That was due in large part to the fact that Mikey never brought it up at any time when he wasn’t carrying the bucket, and he only carried that bucket once each evening.

            It was finally when Leo noticed that the candy level never seemed to diminish that he began to wonder about Mikey’s ulterior motives.  Since his questions on the subject were expertly and continuously rebuffed by Mikey, Leo convened a conference with Don and Raph.  They met in Leo’s room.

            After learning from one another that their encounters with Mikey all followed a similar path, Leo asked, “Have either of you eaten any of the candy?”

            Raph and Don glanced at each other and then back at Leo.  “No,” Raph said.  “I humor the nut ball and then throw the candy out.  I ain’t taking any chances.”

            “I’ve examined a couple of pieces,” Don admitted.  “Cut them open and put them under the microscope actually.  It’s just . . . candy.  None of it has been tampered with.”

            “So what the shell is he up to?” Raph asked.

            Before either of his brothers could hazard a guess, Mikey opened the door without knocking and entered the room.  The candy bucket was balanced on one hand as he held it in front of him, using the other hand to push the door closed.

            With both hands firmly on either side of the bucket again, Mikey sauntered over to where his brothers sat.

            “Talking about me?” Mikey asked in mock innocence.

            “Okay that’s it,” Raph growled.  There was no mistaking the mischievous look on Mikey’s face.  “What is it with you and that damn candy?  We don’t for one minute believe you’ve suddenly turned generous.”

            “You wound me to the core,” Mikey responded, though his grin said otherwise.

            “Mikey, is this one of those jokes where there is no joke, but you get off on seeing us squirm because we keep expecting something to happen?” Don asked.

            “Nope,” Mikey answered.

            “As much as we hate to fall victim to one of your pranks, they are usually noteworthy and _fast_ ,” Leo said, stressing the last word.  “This protracted business is becoming tiresome.”

            “What Leo’s trying to say with all those fancy words is cut the crap,” Raph said.  “What’s it gonna take to end this?”

            “Take one,” Mikey said, stepping forward so that the bucket was practically under Raph’s nostrils.

            There was a moment of silence as the three older turtles contemplated Mikey.  They had expected feigned innocence and protests aimed at preserving his new saintly image.  Instead all they received was the same rote offer, presented with maddening brightness.

            “I’m getting to the bottom of this,” Raph snapped, breaking the stillness.

            It was clear that was meant literally as Raph plunged his hand heedlessly into the bucket.  Gone was the caution of previous nights; Raph was too frustrated to care what devilry Mikey had concocted.

            Pushing past the rustling paper covers, the thin licorice sticks, and the softly wrapped gum, Raph reached for the bottom of the bucket.  And encountered something he hadn’t expected to find.

            Mikey gasped as Raph’s hand closed on the solidly thick object, so warm to the touch that it was a wonder the candy hadn’t all melted.

            Raph froze, his tight grip offering Mikey no escape.  Not that he seemed to want to go anywhere.  Blue eyes glittered in the lamplight as Mikey’s trick was finally revealed.

            “What is it Raph?” Don asked eagerly, wanting to know what had caused such strange reactions in both of his brothers.

            “Take the candy out of the bucket,” Raph said, a corner of his mouth lifting.

            Recognizing the cocky expression, Don stood up and began scooping candy from the bucket, expecting Mikey to protest.  His youngest sibling said nothing, nor did his change position one iota, his eyes focused on Raph.

            Leo however managed to garner Raph’s attention and looked at him quizzically.  Rather than answer, Raph winked.

            Sudden understanding flooded Leo’s brain and he snorted.  Feeling that didn’t do the situation justice, he began to chuckle.

            “All week long,” Leo said, shaking his head.

            “What are you talking about?” Don asked, tossing another handful of candy onto the end of Leo’s bed.  “What does that . . . ?”

            Don didn’t need to finish the question because he had removed enough candy to see the answer for himself.

            Michelangelo had cut a hole into the side of the bucket.

            “His ‘trick’ was in here this whole time,” Raph said at the surprised look on Don’s face.

            “I’ll have you know that’s actually a treat,” Mikey protested.

            Leo crawled over next to Raph and caught hold of Mikey’s arm, pulling him onto the bed.  Raph maintained his grip on the one item remaining in the bucket and leered at his youngest brother.

            “Since we didn’t eat any of that candy ya’ gave us, I think ya’ owe all of us some new treats,” Raph said.

            “And your trick stays in the bucket until we collect,” Leo warned.

            “A whole week’s worth,” Don added with a wicked grin.

            “Dudes,” Mikey murmured, a delighted smile lighting his features, “I love Halloween!”


End file.
